1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more particularly relates to technology for using interactive applications while on-line and off-line on mobile devices.
2. Related Art
A variety of mobile devices (such as personal data assistants, or PDAs) exist. Such mobile devices include ones based on the Palm operating environment and the Windows CE operating environment.
A variety of software applications for those mobile devices also exist. What does not exist is a mechanism that allows channels specific to a user's interest to be automatically loaded on mobile devices. Thus, what is needed is a system, method, and computer program product for enabling automatic loading of channels specific to a user's interest and for users of mobile devices to operate with such channels on their mobile devices in an interactive manner while in an off-line mode.